


Deviants Heart

by St00pid_l00ser



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St00pid_l00ser/pseuds/St00pid_l00ser
Summary: Y.N is a newbie detective, finally assisting in a case with deviants. having an obsession on how they work, this could finally be her chance to get accurate information on them. but what happens when she ends up falling in love with one herself? and without her even knowing at that.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall 🙋♀️  
> yeah this is my first book so don't have high expectations.

“Hey so..i'm pretty new here and you're the only person here that looks..approachable. Can you help me out?” she had asked while approaching the person. This person had turned around soon after she let out a gasp. “Oh, sure what is? Is it a case or is it getting settled in?” she just stared at him in shock as he answered her question with another question. “Oh you're an Android? Huh. That's actually pretty cool. But it's just with a case. I'm trying to find um..” she looked down at a thick folder that she held in one hand as the other was occupied by a hot cup of coffee. “Oh, Lieutenant Anderson? I'm supposed to be helping him and his fellow android with the rest of the deviant cases for now on.” she smiled up at him. “Well i am the android that works with him so just uh, follow me. He’ll be here shortly.” he shot her a quick smile before walking her over to a messy desk.  
“He usually gets here late, mainly from hangovers or just cause he doesn't want to show up.” he explains. “Huh. so he's kinda um..actually i don't want to come off as rude. I've heard many great things about him so if i were to belittle him right now that won't be a..good look.” she laughed under her breath. “I haven't gotten your name yet. Or is this place run by assholes so they didn't assign you a name?” a snarky laugh was heard from behind her. She turned around to see a tall man with black hair and a matching in color leather jacket. “Nah, that's just a bot. It doesn't have a name.” he licked his lips as he approached closer to the two of them. “I'd like to hear the answer from him, thank you.” she shot him a cold stare before returning her attention to the android in front of her.  
“My name is Connor, I'm an android sent by Cyberlife. I'm here to help solve deviant cases and deliver the information from these cases back to them so they can figure out how to settle these problems.” you nodded slowly. “Aahh..how many cases have you solved so far? Successfully that is.” “We had solved 4 cases. We actually have the deviants locked away right now. But I haven't seen them yet.” he looked away slowly as his LED flickered between the colors blue and yellow. “Speaking of cases. I just got a new one. We should go take a look at it..i’ll leave a note for the Lieutenant. He can meet up with us.”  
He picked up a pencil and a sticky note from his desk and wrote down the case info before putting it back down. Ripping the sticky note from the pad and sticking it to the computer on the desk. “Ok, but where is the case?” he began to walk as she followed behind him. “It's downtown, a deviant murder case of course. Two human victims and supposedly there were two deviants. They couldn't have gotten far from the scene saying as they were careless and were not taking bystanders into consideration. They are hiding out still but no one will be searching for them in case they are hostile.” he explained as the two of them made it down to the young female's car. “Alright, well let's get going then. Don't wanna keep them waiting huh.” she let a smile crawl on her face as she had hopped in the front drivers seat, unlocking the passenger door. Connor quickly crawls in.  
“Ok. so downtown. Um..address? “ she asks as she starts the car up, slowly backing out of the parking lot. “It's 2343 Meadowbrook Road. it's down the street from Eden Club..if you know where that is.” she sighed, nodding slowly. “Sadly I do know. I had showed up to that case with Reed. but refused to go in. I wanted to avoid any comments that he might say. This was when I was getting a feel for the job before agreeing to become a detective or whatever.” she laughed a little as she had stopped at a red light. “Oh. I don't believe I had seen you there. Hell, that was months ago, before I deviated myself.” she had let out a gasp, slamming down on her breaks as they approached another red light. “Holy shit you're a deviant!? A deviant hunting deviants. Holy hell!” she looked over at him with bright eyes. “How long have you been a deviant? Does the DPD know? Is this like a little you and I secret? Oh boy we haven't even known each other for an hour and i already have such a big secret to keep!” she jumped in her seat a bit before looking back at the road as the light turned green. She continued to drive. “Do you take an interest in deviants?” she quickly nods in response. “Oh yeah. Ever since the first case was ever reported. Seeing how someone was reported to be emotionless could all of a sudden feel emotion? Cool as hell. Like not the murder part but even so most don't even kill after deviating!” Connor smiled as they had passed the aforementioned club. “Huh. no one that i know has ever spoken about deviants like that. Not even the Lieutenant has. But as you asked before, you're not the only person who knows about me. Lieutenant does, a few members of the DPD knows. It's funny cause Reed doesn't know.” they both let out a laugh.  
They had made it to the house as it was the only one surrounded by cop cars and police tape. Pulling over to the side of the road, both her and Connor had gotten out. They made their way over to the house, Connor already starting to scan the house and surroundings. “No therium anywhere outside, or footprints from the suspects.” the female nodded. An older officer had approached the two. “Sorry ma’am. If you're not with Anderson you can't cross this line.” he was a little on the bigger side, grey hair with a matching moustache. “She is. He just has yet to arrive at the scene.'' Conner had stepped in, holding his hand out in front of him. The man looked at her with a side glare before stepping out of the way and lifting to police tape. The two of them crossed it, making their way to the front door.  
“Miss, I would like to know your name before we finish up this case. I might need it if i have to call you in.” Connor looked at her before scanning the door. “Oh. guess i didn't give you my name huh. Well it's Y.N so..i mean hopefully you won't need me. Like in a bad way. Like if your..dying..?” she laughed her comment off awkwardly. Connor ended his scan and looked over at Y.N with a shocked look. “There are scratches on the door with human blood hidden in the crevices. Not to mention there are also small traces of therium. Then..” he pointed at a small dent in the door. “This one is basically all human blood. And only small bits of therium.” he slowly reached for the doorknob, Y.N reaching for her holstered gun at the same time. Other officers had begun to gather up around, preparing to follow in behind the two of them. Connor and Y.N had man eye contact before nodded swiftly. Connor quickie opened the door, Y.N kicking it open harshly. Everyone had backed up and to the side as two armed and more professional looking men had stormed into the house.  
“What the fuck is going on? I walk into my office only to see a fucking stickynote that shoul have just been topped off with a smily face!” Y.N looked over to see an older man with long grey hair. She quickly looked over to see Connor moving over towards the man. There was a quick conversation between the two before the man had looked over in her direction. He rolled his eyes before walking over to her, Connor following behind. “So i'm partnered up with a bot and a newbie? Running a daycare at this point..” he had grumbled under his breath. She politely held out her hand to the man for him to take. Lieutenant Anderson? My name is Y.N and I'll be assisting you with these deviant cases for now on. Or that in until you get tired of me and complain to Fowler, or I decide to kick the bucket.” she let out an awkward laugh as he reached up and shook her hand. “Wonder how fast that's gonna be..anyways, don't just run off with Connor like that. There are still assholes in the office who think they need to trash him so when he just runs off its uh..scary.” he mumbled the last part. She nodded. “Oh yeah i'm so sorry about that. I just got ahead of myself and well there was a new case and all.” Hank let out a small chuckle. “Yeah i understand that. This is your first case I assume? I was like that at one point.” he walked past her and stepped into the house.  
Connor had filled him in on what happened so far as she entered and rummaged around the house for any clues. At this point she could tell connor was scanning the area around him. She had started in the bedroom, saying as that is where the body had been found, mutilated. Head bashed open, almost impossible to recognize the face, fingernails were either torn off or they were still connected by a small layer of flesh. The victim was covered in blood and blue blood, their small shorts and petite frame concluding that it was a female. There were huge gashes and scars on the legs of the victim, and many stab wounds in the chest.  
Shuffling was heard next to her as Connor had entered the room to examine the body. A minute later he spoke up. “The victim's name was Olive Smith. She was a 32 year old woman with a drinking problem and a small drug addiction. Cause of death is blunt force trauma.” Y.N nodded slowly as she looked over at the victim's chest. “Used her as a pin cushion in the end. Must have had some built up rage. That must be why the supposed two suspects could have deviated.” Connor verbally agreed with a content hum. He left the room, probably to look for the suspects.  
A few more officers had entered the room to take photos of the body and plant evidence markers. A loud shuffle was heard from above her as an ear piercing scream echoed in her mind. Connor and Hanks yelling could be heard in the distance as three gunshots went off. 

“We got our Deviants!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bang bang sounds 😔🤚

you heard Connor shout out followed by loud stomping noises. "Careful!! one of them had a weapon!" You finally looked out the bedroom door to see Connor chasing down a pair of broken and beat up deviants. "shit." You said out loud as you began to help chase them down, controlling your breathing and how large of strides you make aid you in the chase. "Connor! if I throw the gun can you catch it and wound one of them?" You were grabbing the gun from your holster once again. "I think? the chances of that working are at 42%! is it worth the risk!?" You looked ahead to see a split in the road. shit. looking lower on Connors back you can see he had a pistol tucked away under his jacket. huffing you pushed yourself to catch up, trying to be side by side with him. "You need to grab your gun and follow one of them. no doubt they'll try and split up to fuck us up. follow the one with the weapon and i'll follow the other one ok?" All he did was nod.  
Getting closer to the split, the two droids split up as predicted, you and Connor switching side and following the assigned deviant. Lucky for you, your road had come to a dead end, leaving the deviant nowhere to go. "how the hell did you catch up to me? some kind of fuckin android too?" The deviant said. you had your gun loaded and pointed at them, ready to pull the trigger at any sudden movement. "I did track for a few years before picking up this job." You said, panting heavily. "Now I'm not one to hurt deviants. I hate it actually. so if you come with me and cooperate I can guarantee nothing will hurt you. and if they do i'll chew their ass out." You smiled lightly at them. they shook their heads. "no. I trusted a human like you and this is what happened to me!" they signaled to the almost ripped off arm only connected by wires and fake skin and the busted eye, therium covering their body. "let me promise to you that I won't let anyone hurt you ok? I won't even cuff you. we just need to bring you in and ask some questions. I'll be there with you so nothing will happen to you." You had to lie. there was no other way.  
the android looked around. "What's your name? mines Y.N." You slowly put the gun down, holstering it to your side. "my names..my name is…" a gunshot was heard, followed by the loud thud of metal. the android in front of you had fallen to the ground, back facing up as a bullet was shit into their head. you turned around you to see Connor, gun in hand and eyes wide. "I didn't mean to shoot you, I swear! your arm was just in the way when I shot and-" you looked at your arm to see a bullet wound. looking back at Connor you inhaled then let out a blood curdling scream.  
Hank had shown up out of breath after hearing your scream. Connor came up to you and analyzed your wound as Hank took care of the deviant. "Fuck! holy...shit! ugh...did you get the other deviant?" You bit your tongue as Connor began to explain. "I did. another officer had come by and grabbed them. they've been taken in for questioning." You looked over to see Hank walk off, dragging the other deviant behind him. "You're not gonna help? Jeez you get shot once it's the end of the world huh.." He grumbled to himself. "Don't worry Y.N, I have tons of medical procedures saved to memory so I know how to take care of this. sorry that the first time you sent on a job with us you got shot." He began to walk slowly, making sure you didn't fall behind as you grabbed at your arm. "Nah you're fine..I mean not what I was expecting with this but then again, I was bound to get shot at least one time in my life." You laughed a little, careful to not laugh too much to avoid moving your shoulders. too much.  
Making it back to the house where it all started, there had already been an ambulance called as some other officers had gotten hurt as well. “So the newbie got shot huh?” the same cocky voice had your attention drawn. It was the same guy from early today, the one who had tried to insult Connor. “Back off Reed, as you said she's new and got shot. Give her a break will ya?” Hank had spoken up to the black haired man known as “Reed”. “Um, yeah i did get shot. In the arm, what of it?” you replied, venom practically lacing your tone. “Whoa, sorry young lady. Looks like it hurts.” you rolled your eyes. “Wow! Good job Reed looks like you finally did something to help with this investigation!” you sarcastically said, almost sounding like you were talking to a puppy. You heard as Hank had started laughing, looking over to find Connor trying to make his not so noticeable. Reed had walked away after the comment made others laugh.  
A heath personnel had walked up to you, asking for you to step aside so he could look at your arm. Doing as instructed, Connor had followed behind you. “Hey, why are you following me? You look pretty..not shot.” you laughed shortly. “Oh, I just feel bad is all, plus it was me who shot you so i just want to uh..clear my conscience. You know?” you nodded slowly as you had parked your happy ass on the now opened end of the ambulance. The same health personnel had sat next to you, now with a bunch of med supplies to patch you up. He had looked at the wound before looking at connor. “You shot her? How did it happen?” Connor then sat down on the other side of you. “Well after taking care of my deviant, I had quickly made my way over to where Y.N had gone. It looked like he had it under control but then she had holstired her gun. After this the hostility in the deviant had skyrocketed, going from 40% to damn near 100%. Before the deviant could hurt her, I had tried to aim for the neck of the deviant. But that's when Y.N had moved her arm in a way that it got in the way of the traveling bullet then instead of the neck it went to the head of the deviant. That's the story from my perspective at least.” his LED had been flickering between blue, yellow, and at very quick moments red. “But i can tell you that the wound isn't infected, i scanned it to make sure. And for Y.N to know, if taken care of properly it would be good as new in about a month.” the other man looking at your arm had been bandaging it the entire time that Connor had been explaining his story. “Alright. Is this true young lady?” you quickly nodded in response to his question. “Oh hell yeah. I know that Connor would never even think about hurting me, even if we did just meet today.” he slowly nodded. “Alrighty then. Well we all patched up. So feel free to do whatever you want now. Just try not to use that arm as much. Lucky that it didn't need stitches.” he stood up, walking back over to where fowler had been.  
“Huh. didn't know that Fowler was here.” you thought out loud. “Yeah, he tends to show up AFTER all the chaos is done and over with.” Connor responded. “So are you gonna head back to the DPD or you going home?” he had asked. “I don't even know at this point. I can't even lift my arm so i might not be able to drive. I'll ask Hank or someone to give me a lift.” you hopped off the edge of the truck. “I can give you a ride. I already transferred all of this case info over to Cyberlife so my part is done here. Hank probably won't mind if i do it real quick. Ever Since i became deviant he's let me act..”more human” as he put it. So he'll let me go off and whatever as long as I return to him after and let him know where I am.” Connor had hopped off too, following you to the car. “Ok then. I'll wait over here while you go tell him that.” you had stopped moving by the car, opening the door with your good arm and getting in on the passenger side. Looking out the window, you could see Connor walking up to Hank. they had started a small conversation, occasionally he would point back at the car every once and a while, but other than that the conversation seemed mellow. Hank seemed to have nodded, soon after giving Connor a hug before he walked off to do whatever. Connor had made his way back to the car, getting in on the drivers side and sat down, shutting the door behind him. He let out a long, artificial sigh. “Wow. must be tough if you gotta fake sigh.” you made eye contact with him before you both burst out laughing. “No, can we go back to when you called out Gavin?” Connor’s cheeks turned a small shade of pink. “Gavin? That's his name? Gavin. Oh thats-” you laughed harder. “That's gold. He doesnt even look like a fucking Gavin. “ you both kept on laughing until you finally realized what you were supposed to be doing.  
You reached into your coat pocket, gabbing your keys. You handed them to Connor, him clearly scanning them afterwards. You could tell due to the flickering of his LED. Now you were feeling embarrassed as you remembered that you keep small cute little keychains on your lanyard. Some of them were just charms such as small moons, mushrooms, dinosaurs, and even one as a small, non detailed naked woman. Others were just small cheap things from your favorite shows or just random things from stores that you liked. “Some nice interests you got there huh.” he smiled before starting the car up. “Yeah uh, i planned on taking some off anyways-” “No! I think it suits you. I mean just a bunch of random things, but it can show what type of person you are, especially that amethyst charm.” his smile stayed as he pulled away from the house and started on the road.  
“You uh..wanna know my address first?” he shook his head. “No, I already have it. Once i got your name i looked you up in the public records. Learned a lot about you, I mean not in a creepy way but just enough to know what type of person you are. You know?” you nodded in response. “Ah, so i'm guessing you got my criminal record?” he looked shocked for a split moment. “Huh? No, I didn't see that. You were arrested?” “yep, well not like a prison sentence but I was charged with aggravated assault. This one dude wanted to fuck my little sister. So I wasn't having any of it. He made her all uncomfortable too. Then once I yelled at him, he put his nasty hands on me and I treated him like a punching bag.” you laughed under your breath remembering the memory. “He called the cops once I kicked him out of the house. They came and once I told them my story, the guy really couldn't lie about anything saying it was two girls against one guy. So he was charged with sexual harassment and i was charged with badassitude syndrome.” Connor laughed at your last comment. “Huh. when did this all happen?” “when i was a teenager. I was like..19 i think? God it was so long ago. But damn did it feel good to beat the shit out of him.” “huh. Well sounds like a fun story.”  
Somehow Connor had found a shortcut to your house as you had arrived there faster than you probably would have. You opened the door to the car, getting out and shutting it behind you. Connor had gotten out and was by your side quickly. “How are you gonna get home Con?” he shrugged. “I'll just call Hank. but i wanna make sure that you got home safe.” he gave you your keys back before his LED had flickered yellow. “He's on his way so i'll just wait out here. You go inside and get some rest. I'll tell Fowler that you went home. But mission success.” he smiled while you unlocked your door. “Ok then. Have a nice day Connor. I'll stop by the DPD tomorrow and check in.” he nodded as he waved you off. “Have a good night con!” you waved at him before stepping in your house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um..more bang bang noises and more Connor so its a win win. in a way. not really. also sorry for any obvious typos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's more of a short chapter cuz I was writing this at the same time i doing my homework. :D

“My..My name is..Lilith.” Those words were like a slow working poison. They started out sweet, nothing really bad, but then it was like venom. Before you could even react to the cold tone, they had lunged forward at you. Managing to easily force you down to the ground you had let out a harsh grunt from the impact. “Y.N! I finished up how are-” you could hear connor approaching, but he was interrupted as he saw the sight unfold before him. You had reached to your hip, trying to grab your gun only to find it was gone. Looking back up to the android on top of you, they had the gun pointed right at you. “Bye Bye, little Y.N!” That's when a loud bang startled you awake.   
“Shit!” you had shot up from your slumber, breaking out in a cold sweat. Your breathing was fast and your throat was tight, making breathing a hard task. Looking around your room, you could still see that it was night as the light hadn't yet peeked through your curtains. Reaching over to your phone, you tapped on it to let the brightness almost blind your still sleepy eyes. It was 4am. You noticed a text message notification as You planned on falling back asleep until you had remembered the reason why you were so rudely awakened. That loud bang sound. It didn't sound like something falling. It sounded like something breaking into your house. You deceased to investigate it.  
You turned on the flashlight of your phone after quietly crawling out of your bed. You wish you had worn more to bed other than a giant shirt, but who the hell could have predicted this issue. And again you had cursed yourself as you left your only good weapon of use in the bathroom as that's where you discarded your clothing.   
Now you were by your bedroom door, pressing your ear against it to listen in. there was definitely someone in your home. You turned your flashlight off when you bravely decided to slowly open the door. Sneaking past the small enough gap you had made you made your way quietly out to where you heard the most noise. The front door wasn't open but the window next to it was shattered on to the table and floor in front of it. Classy. Looking around some more you noticed a tall figure stalking around your house. It was an android, you could tell from the bright LED flickering from yellow to red in a matter of seconds. They knew that you were awake and moving about, hopefully not on the verge of deviating. You would rather not have to call in about this when you're injured and half naked.   
The now aware android was slowly approaching you, backing you into the pile of shattered glass on the floor and table. Hands had wrapped around your waist, pulling you into their chest. “Careful, there's glass behind you Y.N.” the voice was familiar. “...Connor!?” you turned your phone flashlight back on only to be met face to face with the puppy eyed deviant himself. “Holy fuck Connor you literaly almost killed me! You're so lucky i didn't have my gun in my room or you'd be a pincushion right now!” you smacked his chest as hard as you could. For once you can say you were pissed off at him. “I'm sorry Y.N to scare you, that wasn't my intention. I wanted to help you around the house since you were injured. I got your number and sent you a text, but i'm going to assume you didn't read it. I wanted to make you some breakfast, clean up a bit, and just make everything easy for you when you woke up. But once trying to get your attention by texting you i found out it wasn't working. So then I came by here. Then I automatically sensed distress coming from you. Your heartbeat was faster than usual and your breathing was uneven. That's when I noticed a slight stop in everything and I panicked. I broke your widow since the door was locked and that's when you woke up..” he turned your body away from the glass and let you go, scanning you to make sure you weren't hurt. You seemed fine to him so he ended the scan.   
You sighed. “Thank you Connor, but please for the love of god or whatever you believe in, please just..wait till it's not 4 i the morning? Like wait till like..6 then call me. That's a better answer.” you looked at that message that was sent to you, reading it swiftly.   
“Sorry to bother you at such a time, but if you're still awake would it be too much trouble if i could come by and help you out? I won't be long, just there long enough to make your life easy on your shoulder. Unless you want me to stay longer than that's fine with me as well. Oh! This is Connor btw.”  
You internally laughed at his message. “Yeah that's fine. Do whatever. I'm gonna take some drugs and head back to bed. Wake me up when you're done with food. I suggest doing whatever first before baking. Just cuz i wanna sleep longer.” you laughed to yourself as you rubbed your neck and turned around to head to your room. “Ok! Um before i do anything..do you want some pants? Im sure you wouldn't want to feel we-” “nah it's fine. Thanks though.” and without you even knowing, connor had smiled to himself before starting up his plans.  
You shut the door behind you, walking over and slamming your body down on your bed. What a morning. Sitting back up, you reached into your nightstand drawer and pulled out some pain relief medication and some melatonin tablets. Taking the both of those, it felt like 20 minutes had passed before you finally covered your body with blankets and knocked yourself out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy some breakfast with Connor as you get some of your questions answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. this chapter was a little rushed. as always sorry for any grammar mistakes.

a knock at the door had stirred you awake from your less painful rest. Blinking your eyes open as you sat up, your back popping a few times. The door had slowly opened and a happy looking android peeked his head in. “Is it ok if i come in? Everything is almost done so I thought I'd come wake you up.” you had the blankets covering your lower half and your hair felt all over the place. At this time the sunlight had peeked through the curtains in your room, unfortunately shining directly on your eyes. “No yeah, that's fine just uh..gimme a minute.” you had let your feet hang off the side of the bed, your toes touching the cold floor. You stood up and walked over to your dresser, opening the middle drawer and pulling out a pair of volleyball shorts. You turned around, expecting to still see connor, but he had left the room. You put the shorts on, grabbed a fluffy blanket off of your bed, and stepped out of the room. The blanket is now wrapped around you, you saw Connor in the small kitchen making breakfast. You walked into the livingroom and plopped down on the couch.   
This is when you had started to think about what all was happening. You then felt guilty. The android revolution was a few years ago, new android updates had happened to them, and they act more human like. But Connor now is doing things for you, the whole reason why the mini war happened was so that they could not be seen as slaves to humans. “Is something wrong Y.N?” he had shouted from the kitchen. Letting out a tired groan in response, you went back into the feels.   
‘Maybe I should help him? That would seem like a good idea. Or like..can androids eat food? What can I do that he'd enjoy? Maybe i can ask him if there is anything that he wants to do? Oh! His creation day? I'll talk to Hank and see if he has any ideas.. ‘  
In the midst of these thoughts, Connor had entered the room. You hadn't noticed him yet until he crouched down next to your burrito wrapped body. “Y.N? Breakfast is done. Your plate is sitting on the counter and while you were asleep I went out and got you something to drink.” you peeked your head out from under the blanket to see the side of his face. He was looking off towards the broken glass. That's when you noticed his LED. it was red. “Hey..” your voice cracked from still being tired. His eyes looked over in your direction before turning his head completely towards you. “Are you ok? Your LED is red.” you looked in the direction that he was looking at. The broken window. “If it's the window it's fine Con. they aren't that much to fix.” you gave him a gentle smile. That's when you saw a smile spread on to his face. “You're really pretty, Connor. Has anyone ever told you that?” an artificial blush spread across his face right away. “Huh? Well no, no one ever said that to me. But thank you.” he looked away from you.  
You sat up on the couch, finally getting a good look at connor. You had previously seen him wearing his Cyberlife jacket, but now it was discarded, along with his tie. He now only had on a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. “Is it ok if while I eat I ask you some questions? Nothing bad but i just want to know more about deviated androids.” you stood up, dropping the blanket on the couch. “Oh yeah that's no problem.” he answered once you entered the kitchen. There on the counter was a plate full of food and a small glass of orange juice next to it. “Holy shit Con. that looks like some Gorden Ramsey type shit.” you grabbed a fork out from a drawer and quickly dug into the well made meal. “God damn that's some good food right there..”  
You looked over to connor. “So, can androids eat food? Like is that a thing for you all?” he was now on the other side of the counter, shrugging his shoulders. “In a way. There is now food that we can eat, but humans can't. But even then we don't need to, we just do it so we can feel more human. Ever Since the revolution so many cool add ons and updates and parts have been released so now we can actually do things that humans can. Like we can get visibly flustered, we can ingest food and water, we can, if we want to, feel tired and shortness of breath. We can even now produce artificial saliva." He explained. "Huh. pretty cool honestly. what about like..pain receptors?" You took another bite of your food, waiting for his answer. "Yes! that's also a thing. but we can adjust our tolerance. this was a thing we had to get. so for me, I have mine set high, so I can feel pain but it just doesn't affect me as much. the same goes for pleasure, with pain can come pleasure. but that is set permanently to..well whatever it was set to. when that update came out they had customized it to suit androids. this was a process I wasn't..awake for." You nodded slowly to his answer. "So after the revolution and androids actually got their well deserved rights, Cyberlife made human-like updates? that's..that's good!"  
"what about newer models? there are still androids coming out but..like getting a new phone. once it gets old and slow you'd want to replace it." This made him slouch, mood changing instantly. "yeah..RK800s such as myself have been discontinued. so I and a handful of others are left. but now the newest model for RKs is the RK900. faster, stronger, smarter. superior to me. they look different but just slightly. Once they first hit the market almost all of the 800s were shut down. I was going to be shut down, but then Hank kinda saved me." You smiled. "Awh..that's actually adorable. the Hank saving you part not the whole..RK900 replacement.."   
a few minutes of slightly awkward conversations passed and you finished your meal. "by the way, Con." You put your plate and glass in the sink, ringing them with water. "is there anything you want to do? anywhere you want to go? something you've never done that you want to do?" You looked back at him quickly, seeing his LED flicker yellow before settling on a blue. "um..I've never been able to see stars. all the light from the city really ruins it..and the ocean. I want to see that too. so many people talk about it and I just think it would be nice." Your heart clenched in your chest. "Really? has Hank never taken you out to places like that?" He shook his head. "I've always been busy with the DPD and my side work that he hasn't had the chance to. the same goes for him. He's always busy just as I am." You stood and stared at the sink, watching the water drip. "hey..how many androids are working at the DPD?" "about 10, including me." hm...plans have been made.  
"Connor, how would you feel if you took a small..3 day break from work?" He looked up at you as you turned and made eye contact with him. "that would be great. but I really couldn't. I'm in the middle of a case right now, if I were to leave for a few days who knows what could happen." You slowly nodded. "Ok. Well whenever you have a chance to do anything, tell me." You smiled at him.   
"Well I gotta call in and ask if they want me to come in or not. I'm assuming you're going in as well so if I'm on the list I'll give you a ride." You left the kitchen and made your way towards your room. Walking to the side of your bed you grabbed your phone off your charger. Unlocking it with your thumb print, you quickly dialed up and called Fowler.   
“What do you want L.N? I'm about to go to a meeting.” “well nice to see you too. Do you want me to come in or not? Since i got shot and all.” you heard him sigh. “Come in if you'd like. But if I don't see you hee by 10 I'm assuming you won't show up.” you nodded. “Alright, i'll see you later. Or not. You'll never know.” then you hung up. “You talk to Fowler like that? If i even speak like that to Hank i might get scraped. Not really. But still.” Connor peaked his head in. “ah, him and I kinda go back. He knew my parents. They went to highschool together. He's basically my uncle. So I get to pick on him all I want. He's the reason why i have this job in the first place.” connors brows raised. “No offence, but why didn't you just ask him for help? Why me?” you shrugged. “Dunno. Well, yes i do know. I asked him for help and he said go make some friends with the lieutenant and not me. He's your case partner. So that's when I asked you.” you mocked his grumpy voice. Connor let out a laugh at your impression.   
“Wow. well are you going in today?” you nodded. “Yeah why not. Highly doubt anything will happen today.” you then walked over to your dresser, pulling out a basic grey shirt with some random band logo on it, then after words pulling out some jogger sweatpants. "look away, young man. no way in hell you're gonna watch me." You shot him and the look on his face got all flustered. "I want..uh..I wasn't planning on it. sorry." He left the room, shutting the door behind him. You began to undress, and as every article of clothing left your body goosebumps had built up on your skin. quickly redressing so you didn't take too long, you tossed your pajamas on your bed, not caring to put them in a hamper. you looked at yourself in the mirror that you had pinned to your wall. "hmm..oh that's what is missing." You tied your hair up in a bun, rustling your hair around to make it messy.   
you left your room, heading to the door and sliding your shoes on and picking up your bag. you looked behind you to see Connor coming out of your room. "You forgot your phone." He smiled. you giggled under your breath before taking it from his hands. you noticed he had his jacket and tie back on. "ready?" he nodded. you grabbed your keys and opened the door, stepping out and walking to your car. you heard the door shut behind Connor as you opened the car door and sat down. you looked out the window to see Connor staring at your door. "What's the hold up Con-man. I gotta get my ass chewed out by Fowler." He turned around and walked towards the car, opened the door, and sat down shutting it behind him. "are you gonna lock it?" You paused. "Nah."


End file.
